guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dreamsmith
So anyway, welcome to the wiki. I gotta say, I enjoyed reading your "wisdoms." RoseOfKali 05:18, 9 December 2008 (UTC) ::I like your user page. Though I gotta say The less intelligent someone is, the more likely they are to believe something is "obvious". Something that "any fool can see" is indeed seen most clearly by fools. Things are rarely obvious to intelligent people, because they can see all the complexities and alternatives and foresee extenuating circumstances that escape others. Anyone who can answer the question, "Which is more effective, X or Y?" quickly is not qualified to answer. The answer will almost certainly be long and in the form "Under A circumstances, X works better, under B circumstances, Y works better, and under C circumstances, X gives you P whereas Y gives Q and which is 'better' depends on whether you'd rather have P or Q." If I were about to go into surgery and someone said which is better a scalpel or a plastic knife I would answer pretty damn quickly. =P Just having some fun with you, and welcome to the wiki. Tenetke Mekko 06:01, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :::Absolutely! That's a wonderful illustration of my point. You had to throw in "if I were about to go into surgery". If the question is, "Which is better, a scalpel or a plastic knife", the answer is, "That depends, are you going into surgery or are you buttering your bread?" In A circumstances (going into surgery), X (the scalpel) works better, under B circumstances (going to the breakfast table), Y (the plastic knife) is probably the better bet. :) :::Ultimately, though, the point is that no one would argue with you about your use of the scalpel over the plastic knife in those circumstances -- people never argue about anything that's truly obvious. Thus, if you're arguing with someone over something, if you think you're obviously right, you probably don't understand something. The most common reason someone thinks something is obvious during an argument is because they're missing something... :::In politics in particular, if you can't explain why an intelligent and reasonable person, in full possession of all the facts, would take the opposite view you do, you do not in fact understand the problem. --Dreamsmith 19:49, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :::: I agree with you, just was having a smile. Not really sure what the expression is in english. Both people are having a mutual laugh about silly possibilities. Like wouldnt it be great if I found a million dollars, and your buddy comments yep but then you would get hit by a train. You both laugh. Wow I suck at expressions I guess. Tenetke Mekko 22:44, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:19, December 1, 2010 (UTC)